css_testingfandomcom-20200215-history
Mad City Wiki Front Page Testing CSS
[https://www.roblox.com/games/1224212277/Mad-City| Mad City] is a game on Roblox created by Schwifty Studios. It is a place where the choice is yours to choose the power of good or evil. Cause chaos in the city streets as a criminal and super-villain or join the superheroes and police force to bring justice to the city. With so many robberies, the chaos never stops! Pyramid robbery.png|Pyramid Heist!|link=https://mad-city.fandom.com/wiki/Pyramid|linktext=Make sure to check out the new pyramid heist in mad city! Cluckles.JPG|Cluckles|link=https://mad-city.fandom.com/wiki/Cluckles|linktext=Defend mad city from an evil alien invasion, and fight the giant chicken boss Chuckles! Corruption.PNG|Corruption|link=https://mad-city.fandom.com/wiki/Corruption|linktext=Purple corruption is spreading in mad city! Jetpack_room.png|Season 2|link=https://mad-city.fandom.com/wiki/Jetpack|linktext= Season 2 is released! Obtain the all-new hoverboard available when you reach level 100 along with 19 other new ranked rewards! Picture.PNG|Mad City|link=https://www.roblox.com/games/1224212277/Mad-City|linktext= Something odd has crashed into the city! Twitter-512.png|link= https://twitter.com/Taymastar|linktext= Follow @Taymastar on Twitter for codes and early update information! April 6th, 2019: ��You have successfully defeated Cluckles and everything is back to normal, or is it? ��The ultimate weapon of death has been hidden somewhere. ��The Cluck Donald's mini heist is back and refreshed! ��Brand new GTI car. ��Bug fixes. This wiki has a Discord! It is found right here!. In the Discord you could suggest ideas to staff, chat with other players, find VIP servers and much more! It is recommended you join for a richer Mad City experience. Anybody who has a fandom account can edit this wiki by clicking the edit button, and add a new page by clicking the page image, please feel free to edit this wiki. If you are signed into a fandom account, you can create a new page on this wiki right here. If you are blocked, you may appeal here Staff Applications are currently closed. Bureaucrats = Awesomestrucid This3iz3a3appleT TylersRobloxCreepyPastas |-| Admins = Tamara Kotoyan Evita128 Noobyrblx011 TopHatKappa |-| Moderators = Hypxr Cooloiwj InfernN0T NPCs = * Prison Cell NPC |-| Teams = * Police * Prisoner * Hero * Criminal |-| Places = * Heists * Bank * Casino * Jewelry Store * Nightclub * Pyramid |-| Weapons = * Weapons |-| Vehicles = * Vehicles |-| Objects = * ATM * Cash Register * Slot Machines |-| Gameplay = * Crafting * Materials * Codes * Gamepasses * Seasons * Skins * Cash |-| Other = * ' ' * Update Log |-| Poll 1 = Which team do you like better? Police Prisoner/Criminal Hero |-| Poll 2 = What is your favorite heist to rob? Bank Jewelry Store Casino Nightclub |-| Poll 3 = What Rank are you? 1-5 6-10 11-15 16-20 21-25 26-35 36-50 51-60 61-80 81+ |-| Poll 4 = What is your favorite way to escape? Rope Picklock Keycard C4 Hammer Spoon Other |-| Poll 5= What is your favorite hero? Proton Hot Rod Vanta Voltron Inferno Frostbite Phantom |-| Poll 6= Did you get the jetpack? Yes No Taymastar = |-| FamedChris= |-| nic10telf= The mad city wiki has active editors maintaining articles, and is lead by admins. __INDEX__